Lion-o and Lilian lord and lady of the Thundercats a life
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lion-o has Lilian his lady of Thundercats and lovely wife soon they have a family.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lion-o was about to meet his special someone. He heard a distress signal from an escape pod. He rushed over to find it.

He made it over there and he saw this lioness Thunderian. When he saw her he became breathless and she saw him she became breathless too. Soon it was like they were the only two people in the world. Snarf was with him but couldn't get his attention.

"Hi, I am Lion-o lord of the Thundercats," he said.

"Nice to meet you I am Lilian." Lilian said.

They started talking they found out they had a lot in common they were the same age and had similar interests. They also had things they liked that were different from each other.

"Lion-o?" Snarf asked tapping Lion-o.

But Lion-o didn't pay attention to him. "LION-O!" Snarf yelled.

"Oh sorry Snarf I just don't know what got into me it was like Lilian and me were the only ones in the world." Lion-o said.

"It's because she's your love the one you are meant to be with your match made in heaven," Jaga said.

Lion-o was amazed he took her to Cat's lair. Over the months Lion-o and Lilian spent time together. Their love grew and Lion-o asked her to marry him. She said yes.

They held a big wedding all their third earth friends were invited to it. It was a big celebration once they said the big I do.

"I present to the lord and lady of the Thundercats." Tygra said he is the one who joined them in marriage.

They held a big feast afterwards there was dancing and much joy.

Lion-o held Lilian close as they danced. They even shared another kiss. Then Lion-o carried her to their new room and looked out the window at the stars together.

It was a wonderful day indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lion-o and Lilian were very happy together. Lion-o loved the way she felt in his arms. He was determined to be a good husband. Lilian loved being in Lion-o's arms they were strong and protective. It made her feel safe.

They often saw third earth together. They helped out at the berbil village together and much more. One of their favorite activities was watching the sunrise.

Sometimes they wanted to spend some private time together. One time when they did it the other Thundercats had to have "the talk," with them. They understood it and were amazed by it.

Everyone was wondering if Lilian would soon give Lion-o an heir or an heiress. Because the line of the lord of the Thundercats has to be continued.

Today Lion-o and Lilian made love once again. They did not know that this time Lilian had conceived.

A few weeks later Lilian was in the bathroom throwing up. "Lilian are you alright in there?" Lion-o asked.

"I don't know," she said.

Lion-o helped her back to bed. He called up Pumyra to see if Lilian was alright. Lion-o sat by Lilian's side. Pumyra started the exam she had a thought what might be wrong with Lilian. "Lion-o and Lilian when was the last time you both..." Pumyra started to say.

"About three weeks ago," Lion-o said.

"Well what I found will last for nine months," Pumyra said. "Lilian is pregnant." She said.

"You mean I am going to be a father?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes congratulations," Pumyra said.

Lion-o called a meeting of the Thundercats. "Okay tell us why did you call this meeting?" Panthro asked.

"Is everything alright?" Cheetara asked.

"Yes I have some good news Lilian and I are going to have a baby," Lion-o said.

The other Thundercats gasped then started to pat Lion-o on the back. "A future lord of the Thundercats," Tygra said.

"Who knows it might be a future lady of the Thundercats," Cheetara said.

Jaga appeared. "This baby is special Lion-o," he said.

"Special how?" Lion-o asked.

"It will be a surprise and the child's Thundering the most important of all." Jaga said.

Everyone was excited about it. They were very happy about the new baby that was going to come.

The Thundercats started preparing for the baby. Panthro and Tygra were working on the crib and other furniture for the new baby. They were even designing the nursery.

All of their friends heard the news that an heir to the lord of the Thundercats was going to arrive sometime in the future.

The first ones to hear about it were the warrior maidens.

Lion-o and Lilian were there helping them plant new baby trees. "Lilian how about you take a break?" Lion-o said.

"I'm fine," she said.

"She looks fine to me," Nayda said.

"Yes Lion-o she doesn't seem hurt," Willa said.

"I know she's not hurt, it's just..." Lion-o said.

"It's just what?" Willa asked.

"You see I am pregnant, that is what he is trying to say," Lilian said.

"A baby?" Nayda asked.

"Yes Lilian is going to have a baby." Lion-o said.

"That's wonderful when is the baby coming?" Willa asked.

"Sometime in the spring." Lilian said.

The berbils heard the news from Snarf. They were excited to hear the news.

All of them heard the wonderful news one way or another.

They came over with things for the new baby.

"You and Lilian must be so happy," Robear Bill said.

"We will be even happier when the little one arrives in eight months." Lilian said.

A couple of weeks later Panthro showed them the crib that he and Tygra came up with. "Oh it's beautiful," Lilian said.

"Thanks to Snarf's help it is baby safe. The bars won't fall out and it's sturdy." Panthro said.

"Yes nice and safe for the baby lord or lady." Tygra said.

Soon Autumn was coming to the end. Now Lilian was in her second trimester. The stork was on his way. They made it to new Thundera after that.

Lion-o and Lilian were plenty excited.

Before anyone knew winter was among them. Everyone was living on the food they stored. Soon everyone one new Thundera noticed things were warming up and the snow, ice and frost were disappearing and the birds were returning and animals were coming out of hibernation.

There were many Thunderian refugees recolonization the planet. Now they were happy to hear about a royal baby.

Finally Spring had arrived. It was a warm spring and new life was on new Thundera Mum-ra was wondering why Lilian hadn't been seen in a while. He saw Lion-o rushing to cat's lair every now and again. He disguised himself as a traveling thunderian. Lion-o was with some of the creatures of third earth.

"How is Lilian?" Torr asked.

"She fine," Lion-o said. "She will have the baby sometime soon. I hope I don't miss it." He said.

Mum-ra found out what he wanted to know. He headed back to his pyramid. "So the lord Lion-o is going have an heir a successor. Ancient spirits of evil tell what to do how should I use Lion-o's future heir against him?" Mum-ra said.

"Take the child and raise it as your own raise it to be evil and the Thundercats will fall with out an heir do this Mum-ra do it as soon as the baby is born!" The spirits said.

This not good.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Now that spring was here the baby would come anytime now. Then on a sunny warm day that special time had arrived.

Pumyra was handling it she had training as a midwife. Cheetara was helping too. Lion-o was there too holding Lilian's hand. "It hurts so much Pumyra!" Lilian said.

"I know it does just breathe," Pumyra said.

"Lion-o is here for you," Cheetara said.

"Lion-o!" She said leaning against him.

"I never seen her in so much pain," Lion-o said.

"She will be fine she is getting close," Pumyra said.

A few minutes later Lilian was ready to give birth. "Okay Lilian push," Pumyra said.

Lilian started pushing. Then a baby started crying. "It's a girl!" Pumyra said.

Lion-o smiled the baby girl had soft white fur and cream colored hair and big blue eyes. "I don't believe there has never been an event like this," Pumyra said.

"Yes this is a very special child." Cheetara said.

Soon the Thundercats heard the good news a princess was born. Even the people of Thundera heard as well. Their other friends got the message of the birth and were invited to the Thundering. Lion-o and Lilian named her Liosia after the stars.

All of them came. "What is a Thundering?" Hachiman asked.

"A Thundering is a special ceremony to welcome a baby to Thunderian society and culture. The baby is brought the sword of omens and cat signal surrounds the baby and everyone shows the code and love to the baby and it makes the sword more powerful." Tygra said.

Lion-o came over he was tired he was going to show them the baby. "I should probably tell you seeing the baby will come as a bit of a surprise," Lion-o said.

"Come on we all have seen babies before," Willa said.

They went inside and saw the white cub. They were shocked. "The birth of a white lion is something Thundera has never seen but it is very special it makes Thundering very important and a big event for the universe the first white lion Thunderian." Pumyra said.

The Thundering was a big event. It was perfect the sword became more powerful.

Mum-ra was preparing to take the baby Thundercats princess.


End file.
